


Curl Up and Dye

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [92]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hamilkids, but it all works out in the end, siblings arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Living together as adults is proving to be slightly challenging for Liam and Lizzie.





	Curl Up and Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, so sorry this is being posted so late. JetGirl not having internet is really messing with me (tomatopudding), I don't usually take charge of posting things.

Lizzie glanced at her phone in frustration, how much longer was he going to be in there? This was starting to become a daily problem. It hadn’t been such a big deal back in the summer when she had first made the move to California for her undergraduate degree. Liam had already been living in a two bedroom place in preparation for Lizzie to join him a couple years later. And now that it had happened, Lizzie felt like she was going to lose her mind.    
  
It was the first week of classes and now for the fourth day in a row, Liam was taking absolutely forever in the bathroom in the morning. She knew he was out of the shower because the water wasn’t running. All she could hear was the clicking of opening and closing product bottles underscored by Liam’s gentle humming.

 

“If you put any more product in your hair it’ll spontaneously combust,” Lizzie called out.

 

Liam either didn’t hear or didn’t care, his humming never even skipping a beat.    
  
“I swear you were never like this in high school,” Lizzie muttered to herself. She let out a groan, "Liiiiiaaaaam," she called out again.

 

At least she’d showered the night before after going to the gym because it was getting close to when she had to leave to make it to class in time. She tapped her foot on the the hardwood floor wondering if she was going to get in the bathroom at all. As if on cue, the bathroom door finally swung open and Liam emerged.    
  
“Oh, were you waiting long?” he asked.    
  
Lizzie had no idea if he was joking or not.

 

“What took you so long?” Lizzie asked.

 

Liam grinned and gestured to his hair, “This perfection takes time.”

 

Lizzie looked at his hair, which in a way defied gravity, “That’s what you were doing?”

 

“Once again,” Liam said, “ _ perfection _ .”

 

“Living alone has made you such a pain,” Lizzie informed him.

 

Liam simply shrugged his shoulders, “What are siblings for?”

 

Lizzie just rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. As she was in the middle of touching up her mascara, Liam shouted out to her.    
  
“Come on, Liz, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up.”   
  
“I wonder whose fault that is,” grumbled Lizzie.

 

She gave her lashes one last swipe before going to collect her bag and go to class.

 

It became a regular thing, Lizzie waiting outside the bathroom door tapping her foot impatiently while Liam spent forever on his hair. The last straw, however, was the first time Liam re-dyed his hair since she had moved in. It was a Saturday and Lizzie went to apply some sunscreen to her face before going to the beach. Then she discovered that parts of the sink were bright blue.

 

“What the hell,” she muttered, then raised her voice, “Liam! Get your ass over here!”   
  
Liam’s hair was still slightly damp and curling at the ends since it was unstyled. It was also robin’s egg blue.

 

“Care to explain this?” Lizzie gestured at the sink.

 

Liam looked confused.    
  
“My...hair?” he said slowly, “I dyed it?”   
  
“I can see that,” scoffed Lizzie, “but the sink, Liam!”

 

“What about it?” Liam seemed to be genuinely puzzled, which annoyed Lizzie further. How could he be so oblivious?

 

“There’s dye all over it,” Lizzie tried to explain.    
  
“It’ll wash off,” shrugged Liam “Probably in a few days.”

 

“Or you could clean it up now,” Lizzie added.

 

Liam just shrugged, “Whatever.”

 

“How did I never realize that you are such a slob!” Lizzie huffed.    
  
“Ouch,” said Liam, placing a hand on his chest.    
  
“I’m not joking this time, Liam,” Lizzie told him, “You spend forever in the bathroom, you never clean up when you get toothpaste on the mirror or you shave and leave hair everywhere or, apparently, you don’t wash your hair dye out of the sink! You’re not living alone anymore, Liam.”   
  


“I understand that,” Liam scoffed.   
  
“Really? Because I don’t think you do,” Lizzie folded her arms across her chest.   
  


“I lived with our family,” Liam insisted, “I know how to be neat.”

 

“Then could you at least try?” Lizzie sighed.

  
Liam just nodded in agreement.    
  
“Now, let’s tackle your inordinate bathroom usage,” Lizzie prompted.    
  
“If you think I’m giving up my hair prep time,” Liam told her, “don’t even.”

 

“Seriously? What are you doing in there that takes so long?” Lizzie asked.

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” said Liam solemnly.

 

“Liam, this isn’t funny,” Lizzie furrowed her brow.

 

“I’m not joking,” said Liam, “Well, mostly not. It’s a long process, I’m very particular.”   
  
“Which is fine,” sighed Lizzie, “but then you need to start earlier because right now I don’t have time to do what I need to do before classes.”   
  
Liam winced at the idea of waking up early, “Wake up early?”   
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, “You are so lucky we don’t both shower in the mornings. Yes, Liam,  _ early _ . I need, like, fifteen minutes tops and you’re in there for an hour. Tell you what, if you get up earlier and get out of the bathroom with enough time for me to do my stuff  _ without rushing _ then I promise that I’ll make sure there’s fresh, hot coffee waiting for you in the pot when you get out.”   
  


Liam raised his brow, “Really?”   
  
“I swear on dad’s favorite coffee mug,” said Lizzie, raising a hand as if making an oath.

 

“Then you must be serious,” Liam smirked.   
  
“I’m always serious when caffeine is involved,” said Lizzie with a laugh.

  
  



End file.
